My One True Friend
by SaturnSerenity4ever
Summary: Yuugi makes a shocking but exciting realization when Katsuya is forced to read his homework out loud to his poetry class. Katsuya x Yuugi! Fluffy goodness. Changed from a one-shot to a multiple-chapter story!
1. The Poem

**My One True Friend**  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back again! I have a new policy that every time I post a new fic, I will wait until I completely finish them first but only post one chapter. Then I will post a new chapter if reviewers want them. That way I can insure that I will never leave the readers hanging, and I'm SO sorry for that!!! Of course, this doesn't apply since this is a one- shot, but I figured I'd tell everyone in advance :P  
  
Anyway, not like you care, but I got inspired to write this when looking at shounen-ai images... eh heheheheh. I really never thought of Yuugi and Katsuya that much, but it's a really cute concept so I thought I'd try to convey it in a fic like this! Yup, good ol' yaoi, so non-yaoi people... one, you suck , and two.... SHOOO! GO AWAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Don't sue me, because you'll end up with a slap on the face instead of money ...However, I DID write the poem that Katsuya writes in this fic... so dibs on that! XP  
  
Key:  
  
words = thoughts  
  
--- = change of scene or beginning/ending chapter  
  
{ words } = letter, note, writing, etc  
  
_**Summary: Yuugi makes a shocking but exciting realization when Katsuya is forced to read his homework out loud to his poetry class. Katsuya x Yuugi!! Fluffy goodness ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE. YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI, SLASH, DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ.**_  
  
Now I will quit babbling and babbling and just show you the fic... hope you enjoy   
  
---  
  
Mrs. Batiers, the only American teacher in Domino High School, talked to her class about the poetry she was reading from her students. "...I am ashamed of this class. Not everyone is a great poet, but I want to see you all at least TRY your best. I've only got a few hard-working students, and while I appreciate their efforts, I speak to most of you when I say: work hard in this class from now on or I'm sending your grades down the toilet."  
  
"And just who's working so hard and getting the credit while we're getting yelled at?" demanded Satou, one of the already failing students in every subject.  
  
"Why, I wouldn't want to embarass them, BUT..." she scanned the room until she found the boy she was looking for: Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
When Katsuya was spotted, his eyes widened in horror. _Oh my dear sweet Ra, don't let 'er pick me..._ he silently prayed to the Eqyptian god of the sun. He wanted nothing more than to be ignored by the teacher instead of being called on, but Mrs. Batiers had other plans.  
  
"Mr. Jounouchi! There you are!" she turned to the rest of the class. "Katsuya works very hard in my class and writes beautiful poems to boot! Read us a poem, Katsuya! The one about that special girl out there somewhere, about your adolescent heart pining for understanding, for love..." She arched her back very far back and put the front of her hand to her forehead, pretending to faint. She sighed dramatically.  
  
"N-naw, really, m-my poems are horrible... call on someone else. I suck." Mr. Jounouchi began to stutter nervously. No! He didn't want to do this!  
  
"Nonsense, Mr. Jounouchi! I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
Yuugi gave a worried look to his friend. He knew how much he got struck by stagefright. "It's okay Katsu-kun! They're really good. Just read it." He said in a soft, reassuring voice.  
  
_You're da last one who should be pushing me ta do this, Yuug'... Besides, this is one dat I don't really want ya ta hear..._ thought Katsuya, but said nothing to him. "I-I can't! I turned my poem inta ya, remember?"  
  
"Who's the teacher here?" Mrs. Batiers persisted. She reached into her pocket. "See? I have it right here." The sensei handed him a folded piece of paper.  
  
The blonde groaned. There was no escaping it. Finally, he rose from his seat and dragged himself to the front of the room, where he angrily snatched his poem from his teacher's hands.  
  
"Goda hell, Batiers..." he muttered under his breath, death-quiet.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Jounouchi! Read that stanza!" Mrs. Batiers pointed at her favorite stanza, and Katsuya's eyes widened. Sweatdrops began to form over his head like giant frozen raindrops.  
  
_Damn you, baka sensei... anythin' but dat stanza..._ "I'd love ta!" he said hotly through tightly clenched teeth. He sighed and looked back to his poem.  
  
{_Listen to my words,  
  
My one true friend.  
  
I don't want to lose you again.  
  
And I won't let anything tear us apart..._ }  
  
---  
  
When the dismissal bell rang, Katsuya was already at his locker. The odd thing is, he observed Yuugi there as well, and his locker was way down the hall due to them being in separate homerooms. Not that he minded, though...  
  
_Ra dammit, not again... I really hope dis 'ole havin' a crush on Yuugi thing is JUST a crush and nothin else, because it's really buggin' me._  
  
"Hey Katsu-kun!" Yuugi said cheerfully to his taller companion.  
  
" 'Ey Yuug', watcha doin' down here? Today was really borin', dontcha wanna go home?"  
  
The petite boy blushed. "Oh... well, sure I do... but there was something I wanted to talk to you about..."  
  
"Oh?" replied Katsuya, now closing his locker and leaning back against it. "Okay buddy, shoot."  
  
Yuugi took one of his blonde, spiky bangs and twiddled it around between his fingers. "Well, ummmm... about that poem... W--..." He stopped himself, took a deep breath, and started over. "W-was it f-for me?"  
  
_Damn, damn, damn... thought the REBD wielder deperately. Gods, 'e figured it out... I knew I shoulda jus' refused... What do I do? Do I tell him the truth or not?_ In his mind, he really knew he couldn't lie to his best friend. His poem said he wouldn't let anything tear them apart, right? Now Katsu-kun took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He mumbled something, but when little Yuugi was unable to hear it, he softly asked him to repeat himself.  
  
Katsuya smiled weakly and spoke louder and clearer. "Y-yes, Yuug'... it was for ya..." he said nervously, his face very red thanks to his evident embarassment.  
  
Yuugi smiled warmly and jumped up into Katsu's unsuspecting arms. "Really? I thought it might have been... thank you, Katsu-kun... thank you, thank you, thank you..."  
  
"Huh?" the other stammered. He was now blushing more than he ever had in his whole entire life. "Wh-what for?"  
  
Yuugi's face had been tucked to the other boy's chest, but he looked up to face his best friend as he answered him. "We're best friends, Katsu-kun... we know almost everything about each other. And when you read that poem, I could feel all kinds of emotions coming from you... now I know for sure what you meant by that poem, Katsu-kun." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Katsuya's. "Aishiteru..."  
  
Katsuya himself was in absolute shock. In his mind, he began to pray this wasn't a crazy dream. _Dear goddess Hathor, thank you so much for this wonderful blessing... _He hugged Yuugi tight to him now. The object of his affection returned his love. This was a true miracle at the least. "Aishiteru, Yuug'..." He pulled the beautiful bundle of innocence into a sweet kiss. A few moments later, they broke apart, and Katsu smiled almost angelically. Keeping that smile, he picked up a giggling Yuugi and lifted him up onto his shoulders, giving him a piggy-back ride.  
  
"This is ya ride home, Yuug'!" he said, turning his head to look at his crush.  
  
So with the small teen on his shoulders, he happily strode through the halls and out of the building. Sure, he got many odd, baffled, and disgusted stares, some dirty comments, a lot of teachers yelling at him to put Yuugi down, but all of that was ignored. He had his best friend: and his love.  
  
---  
  
[End Story]  
  
Anyway, I hope people like this story... R/R! PLEASE!!!  
  
- SS4ever


	2. The Date

**My One True Friend**  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! Yeah... I thought this would be a one shot. But a couple of reviewers actually asked me to continue the story. OO I'm glad people like my work. =P I will work very hard to make sure I finish this fic since I've decided to be nice and continue. Katsuya and Yuugi is my, by far, latest obsession.  
  
Oh, in this story, Yuugi and Katsuya have known each other since they were like, 8. Since I thought it would make it look better if they'd known each other a long time. Also, Yuugi and Katsuya has a past life in Egypt in this fic. They didn't originally have a past life in the show... right? I'm so confused... x.x...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Don't sue me, because you'll end up with a slap on the face instead of money.   
  
[Remember the key listed in Chapter One!! Something to add for this chapter, if you see {_words_} OR /_words_/ it means that a yami or hikari are talking to their hikari or yami through a mind link from a long distance apart. {_words_} is a yami, /_words_/ is a hikari.]  
  
---  
  
Katsuya and Yuugi arrived at the Game Shop together. The blonde didn't want to leave his Yuugi, but even so, he knew had to. He let go of the smaller's legs, which he'd been holding protectively so he wouldn't fall off. Smiling, Katsuya got on his hands and knees in a somewhat camel-like matter and allowed his crush to step off safely. "I love you Katsu-kun... thanks for the ride! Bye!" With that, he wrapped his arms around his other's neck and kissed him on the cheek before hastily retreating into his home in boiling excitement.  
  
Truth be told, Katsuya's heart was beating wildly after he'd given the petite duelist a piggy-back ride home. Living with his abusive, constantly-drunk father, he was not fond of being touched by other people. On rare occasions, maybe... but this was a piggy-back ride! A very intimate gesture by what Katsu was used to. Not to mention this was his beloved that he'd just carried all the way home.  
  
_Maybe I should thank Batiers for makin' me read my poem..._ he thought for a moment. _Naaahhh.  
_  
---  
  
Yuugi ran through the door anxiously and didn't stop when his grandfather greeted him. "Hello, Yuugi! How was school?"

"Hey Grandpa it was great but I don't have time to talk about it right now okay bye!" he sputtered out in one jumbled mess, making a record-time run to his room, where Yami sat on his hikari's bed snickering. Ever since the Puzzle Spirit had gotten his own body, he'd learned to make himself right at home.  
  
"Welcome home Yuugi..." he continued to chuckle in obvious amusement.  
  
"Huh?" Yuugi lowered one eyebrow and raised the other in a perplexed, confused stare. "What's so funny, Yami?"  
  
"You are..." When the violet-eyed didn't change his expression, the dark continued. "You left our mind link open again, Yuugi... I saw everything that happened at school, and I heard everything you thought..."  
  
The light's cheeks heatened, intensifying with red. "What? You knew I liked Katsu-kun, Yami. We'd talked about it a thousand times before..."  
  
"We'd _argued_ about it a thousand times before, if that's what you mean, hikari. Every time I brought up you and Katsuya's relationship, you'd try to avoid the subject. Did I not tell you that he had feelings for you?" He sat in silence triumphantly.  
  
_Odd. It's not like Yami to bask in his victories like this._ thought the mortified Yuugi. The blushed ceased to leave his face. "You did, Yami." he complied.  
  
"And did we not argue about you having feelings for Katsuya? You denied it, but I knew it all along." he paused to snicker some more. "You were so hopelessly in love with him that you were worried about your own embarassment. Am I correct?"  
  
_Too bad he's wise or he wouldn't be humiliating me like this..._ "We did, Yami... but I barely knew it! All those feelings just came up at once. People always say it's hard to tell when you're really in love with someone the first time it happens..."  
  
"But Yuugi," protested Yami, not letting his hikari have the upper hand of this discussion for a minute. "we both _DID_ know there was at least a physical attraction involved. Need I remind you of the time you, as usual, carelessly left your mind link open while around Katsuya when you two went for a swim at the community pool? What was it... I heard something like..._ 'Wow! He's really muscular... I'm surprised he doesn't work out...'_"  
  
The smaller Mutou couldn't have turned more crimson if someone had given him a paint job with a big red paint-covered brush. Noticing his discomfort and pitying him a little, the yami threw him a pillow in which Yuugi could hide his blushing face. The newly-infatuated boy took advantage at the pillow given to him and did just that, flopping limp onto his bed.  
  
"Don't worry light, I'm just teasing. Actually, I'm very happy for you." He patted him on the back, which was exposed since Yuugi was laying on his stomach.  
  
"Thanks Yami," came a muffled voice from the more innocent teen. "Tell me what I was thinking... I was so caught up in the moment that I kind of forgot about my thoughts..."  
  
Yami switched back into "Teasing Mode" and grinned. "Hmmm... well, first of all. When you heard that Katsuya's poem was indeed intended for you, you repeatedly thanked Hathor, Egyptian goddess of love. And I noticed that before you kissed him, you were nervous as all hell, your heart was probably going to explode soon due to overwhelming rythms it was performing. And then when he put you up on his shoulders... I forgot what exactly you were thinking, but damn it, were you loving it!" He thought a moment, recalling back a while, then continued on. "I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as when he kissed you back and carried you home."  
  
Now little Yuugi giggled. "I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life!" he admitted, now forcing the blush down, smiling widely and removing his face from the pillow. "It's wierd. It's so sudden, practically out of no where... and yet I feel like I've longed for this with Katsu-kun my entire life."  
  
Yami scanned his hikari's words through his mind a few times before answering him. "You never know, Yuugi. Maybe you have."  
  
When the innocent of the two look-alikes gave his "what-are-you-talking- about" look, Yami decided that he'd better explain to him. "You see Yuugi, you and Katsuya both had past lives in ancient Egypt. Because of that, you two have been close for thousands of years. Forget eight years: you two met at an early age in the past. But you two transcended time together because of your wonderful bond. That is how you two were fortunate enough to be reborn in the same part of the world, same country... the same city! I believe... you may have even been in love back then. But, just like earlier this morning... you didn't realize it at all."  
  
Yuugi blinked. "Wow, Yami... how do you know all this?"  
  
_Because that's exactly what happened to me and someone else, Yuugi..._ he thought through a closed mind link. He said nothing about that, however. Just shrugged and gave a light smile. "You know what? If you're happy now, why don't we set up a date for you two sometime this week?"  
  
_Insert blush command,_ mumbled the pharoah practically inaudibly, smirking. Surely enough, Yuugi's sweet little blush returned. "Thanks Yami, that sounds like fun! I'll call him n--"  
  
The darkness of the two cut him off before he could finish his statement. "You will talk to him tomorrow, Yuugi. I know you're anxious, but just wait until tomorrow at school! This is too much excitement for you, hikari. Go to sleep and we'll think about it tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Now he rose off of Yuugi's bed and walked around the end of it, getting into his own bed. The short tri-color haired boy got changed and went to sleep as well. For an hour minimum, he laid there contemplating his day and how wonderful everything was for him now. And, just as Yami had expected... Yuugi's mind link was left wide open.  
  
---  
  
The next afternoon at school, it was now the final period of the day, one of the few classes in which he was lucky enough to have Katsuya in his prescence. They'd been in two other previous classes before, but all this time he'd been working up the courage to ask him out.  
  
During poetry class, Katsu-kun squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. Yuugi wasn't sure if that was because of Batiers-sensei or something else. Probably Mrs. Batiers.  
  
"... so, in this tally I took... 3 out of 30 of you actually did your homework. What an improvement!" she said sincerely, but not truly satisfied. "Mr. Jounouchi, I would l--..."  
  
Katsuya's honey-brown orbs shot open wide, and the rainstorm of nervous sweatdrops began once more. "N-no!" he rasped out, making his voice a dry, weak crack. "I-I can't... I got a major sore throat... it idn't contagious or anythin', but I can't read out loud today..." Not a very smooth lie, but hey, the baka sensei would believe anything from her favorite student.  
  
"Well, a poem isn't a poem if it's not coming from the writer. Get well, Mr. Jounouchi. So, as I was saying, 3 in 30 people did what I asked them to. That's 1 in 10 people... _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blah_..."  
  
It was a good thing teachers didn't know when their students weren't listening. Because 0 in 30 people were actually even pretending to care about what the sensei was saying.  
  
Katsuya and Yuugi sat there, slouching back daydreamingly in their chairs, both in their own world.  
  
---  
  
Poetry Class had dragged on like a nightmare... no, worse than a nightmare, since nightmares were interesting. Anyway, poetry class had dragged on like a nightmare, and there was an aura of relief as soon as the teacher dismissed them to their lockers to pack up. Students rushed through the narrow door frame like a stampede of wild animals being chased by a predator.  
  
Katsuya stood with his backpack, shakily closing the locker door. He had to grasp his wrist paifully tight to stop it from trembling. _Chill out Katsuya. You can do dis, c'mon..._ he thought, and as he saw the object of his desire draw closer, he had to reassure himself more and more. _Huh? Yuug' seems nervous too... s'goin' on?_  
  
"Ahhh... uhhh-... hey Katsu-kun..."  
  
"H-hey, Yuugi." Katsu struggled to say. What the hell's wrong with me?  
  
"I wanted t--" they both began in unison at the exact same time, cutting themselves off at the same time as well.  
  
"No, you go ahead." said Yuugi politely.  
  
"Oh. Okay..." he stopped for a few moments. "I was jus' wonderin' if you're doin' anything tamorrow..."  
  
_Is he asking me out on a date?!_ shouted Yuugi's thoughts.  
  
{_Of course he is, Yuugi. He loves you. You were about to ask him out, too._}came the sound of Yami's thoughts from the confinements of his bedroom.  
  
/YAMI! Wh--/  
  
{_Left the mind link open..._} chimed Yami in a sing-song type voice.  
  
Yuugi was just about to close it off, but instantly stopped when he realized he had to answer Katsuya's question. "N-no... why?... Do you want to do something?"  
  
"If you do." answer Katsuya nervously. Well, he was nervous, but less and less nervous with every time he spoke. "The other day you were telling me about dat carnival dat comes ta downtown Domino every year. Ya wanna go there?"  
  
The smaller of the two smiled up at Katsu. "That'd be great!"  
  
They continued on making plans and setting times and places to meet. _He wanted to ask me out as much as I wanted to ask him out!_ thought Yuugi, ecstatic.  
  
---  
  
Their meeting place, Yuugi's home, was accompanied by two sophomore boys at the planned eleven AM. They were all set to go, but Katsuya refused to allow his Yuugi to walk: so, like the other day, he gave him a piggy-back ride, and Yuugi giggled the entire time.  
  
As soon as the two paid their entrance fees to get inside, the tri-color haired boy was anxious to do everything at once. Katsu was getting a bit weak from holding Yuugi up, and the smaller of the two could somewhat sense it. "Hey! Do you want me to get off? You must be getting tired..."  
  
"No, no, no, s'okay." protested Katsuya, even though he would have gladly set him down if he didn't have a conscience. "So Yuug', ya got a choice. Food, games, or rides!"  
  
Yuugi, a calm, logical thinker, thought a moment, sorting things out. "Well... I say we save the rides for last, since they're the most fun. We can buy lunch first. We do the games second. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"I'll do whateva' ya want, Yuugi. So, what looks like a stand with edible food?"  
  
---  
  
Three hours later, Yuugi and Katsuya had experienced almost every ride. It wouldn't have taken three hours if the lines weren't so huge. There was the Scrambler, the Tempest, the Zipper [1], the G-Force, and the Hurricane. There was only one ride left (that looked legally safe), and that was the classic Ferris Wheel.  
  
Now, most people would say that Katsu was supposed to be the brave, fearless of the two boyfriends. And, as you may assume, there were few things in life that he really feared. He usually never let things get to him.  
  
But, among the very scarce things he was afraid of, heights was one of them. Of course, he couldn't let Yuugi know that. It was terribly embarassing. I mean, whenever he'd get into arguements with Seto Kaiba, he'd always struggle to make this "tough-guy" image for himself. And now, here he was with his tiny, innocent lover, and he could barely keep from shaking. Good thing Yuugi was on his own two feet instead of on Katsu's shoulders, because then he'd feel him trembling with a bit of nervousness, even if his face didn't show it. Besides, he didn't want to spoil his other's fun!  
  
When they boarded at last (Katsu on the right, Yuugi on the left), the boy with messy, blonde hair averted his head toward the sky. If he didn't look down, he wouldn't be able to see how high up he was. He immdediately turned to face Yuugi when he felt his arm lightly being tapped. "Yea?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry Katsu-kun, I know about your little fear. It doesn't bother me or anything."  
  
_Damn, why does he have ta be so smart..._ he thought a bit angrily. He couldn't let allow him to let the idea of his fear of heights stay in the other's mind. "What are you t--"  
  
"You don't have to lie about anything. I know these things about you. Eight years, not two days, right?" the shorter said with a laugh. Katsuya also laughed, majorly sweat-dropping.  
  
"Eh heheheheh, RIGHT..." He decided to change the subject. "So, did ya hear dat rumor? Baka sensei and da otha' school staff are thinkin' of some new way ta motivate da students ta concentrate an' work harder."  
  
"Oh Ra... I bet it's going to be something really boring." answered Yuug', groaning and closing his eyes. The wheel had just wound over the top and was now bringing the two of them down to the ground. Katsu-kun took in a deep, shaky breath, and his muscles momentarily relaxed at being near his rightful place: the ground.  
  
He leaned back carefully and closed his eyes. It was getting easier and easier to stay oblivious the feeling of being lifted up into mid-air. He didn't want it to seem like he was ignoring Yuugi, though, so he wrapped his left arm around his waist. The teen with red, black, and blonde hair sighed peacefully at the contact, and leaned inward against Katsu.  
  
He closed his eyes as well, and planted a soft kiss on Katsuya's cheek. "I love you, Katsu-kun..."  
  
At this point, both of the blonde's arms were wrapped around Yuugi. "I love ya too, Yuugi." he replied before turning his head to meet his boyfriend's soft, warm lips.  
  
---  
  
[End Chapter Two]

[1] If you didn't know, "the Zipper" is a carnival ride where you sit locked in a chamber and this giant beam swings you upright, vertically, while the chamber spins upside-down. It's really fun!  
  
So, tell me what you thought. Just consider yourself lucky that I'm so nice....  
  
_((Yami Stef: Yea right.))_  
  
R/R, PLEASE! :-P  
  
-SS4ever


	3. A Loss of Patience

**My One True Friend**  
  
Author's Notes: Who here doesn't love Seto Kaiba? I certainly love him, but for the storyline of this fic, I'm making him a bastard. Just for a while. And, also, I'm going to have to be mean to Yuugi in this fic, just briefly... Sorry! x.x Another thing, I will hint at Yami x Seto in this fic. Bwa hahahahaha... XD  
  
Notes to the reviewers!  
  
To **Cassie Lupus:** Looks like you'll get your wish, as there is Seto in this chapter, and wherever you see Seto, you're bound to see Mokuba :D . Sorry, but it may only be brief Mokuba.  
  
To **Kokoro Kawari:** Yes, as you can see, there is another, and there's planned to be a minimum 6 chapters. :P  
  
New things to add to the key. {[words]} is a flashback. There will be AIM conversations in here too, so the first time you see a screenname, I will put the name of the person next to it so you know who's who.  
  
Alright now... Chapter Three of MOTF: A Loss of Patience!  
  
---  
  
{[;Across the hall from Batiers-sensei's classroom, Seto Kaiba packed his things to get ready to go home. He didn't have much to pack, but he was pretending to anyway as he eavesdropped on Katsuya Jounouchi and Yuugi Mutou.  
  
"... The other day you were telling me about dat carnival dat comes ta downtown Domino every year. Ya wanna go there?" He could hear. Ughh.  
  
_So they are going out. Damn you, Yuugi... How dare you try to take my puppy away..._ he thought, fuming. It was true. He'd adored Katsuya for quite some time now. One day he's working up the courage to ask him out, when out of nowhere, they become boyfriends! What the fucking hell? I mean, just because of a stupid poem...  
  
His eyes narrowed and he knew his urge to kill Yuugi was rising. _Looks like my love's going to have to remain unrequited for a while..._]}  
  
---  
  
The day after Katsuya and Yuugi's date at the carnival, they also hung out all day, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Katsu almost slept over at the other's house, but he knew his insane father would hunt him down in his sleep if he did that.  
  
On Monday, his father once again would not permit him to even go to his boyfriend's house, so he got on AIM and typed away. Surely enough, there was Yuugi.  
  
_**[Katsuya]REBDKJ4825:** hey  
  
**[Yuugi]PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** is that Katsu? I didn't know you had AIM!  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** well, now you do. lol  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** lol. so, what's going on? Did you figure anything else out about that solution you said the teachers were trying to come up with?  
  
**REBDKF4825:** they're taking us somewhere. Where, I got no idea. It could be military camp.  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** Oh, Ra! I really hope not! .  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** Me too. hey, Ryou and Malik are on!_  
  
He created a chatroom and invited his three closest friends.  
  
_**You have entered Chatroom "The Password is Cookie"**  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** ey guys!  
  
**[Ryou]changeofheartchangeofsoul:** hey. Is that Katsuya? You have AIM?  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** what do you think?  
  
changeofheartchangeofsoul: lol  
  
**[Malik]longtansexayNlong:** eh? is REBDKJ4825 Katsuya?  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** -- YES! YES ALREADY!!!  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** hey everyone.  
  
**longtansexayNlong:** Katsuya  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** ya?  
  
**lontansexayNlong:** I heard that the teachers are sending us all on a trip to Paris! That's supposed to be our PUNISHMENT for "not working hard enough" in class...  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** dont see anythin wrong with that except for girls freakin out over shopping  
  
**longtansexayNlong:** that assface Kaiba is funding the whole trip, too. whats up with that?  
  
**SKaibaCorp has entered the room.**  
_  
Katsuya jumped back from his computer. "Who the hell invited him in here?!" he yelled loudly.  
  
_**REBDKJ4825:** huh? who invited moneybags?  
  
**changeofheartchangeofsoul:** beats me... i didn't  
  
**longtansexayNlong:** neither did i... Yuugi?  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** dont look at me...  
  
**[Seto... duh]SKaibaCorp:** I didn't GET invited, you stupid mutt. I'm a technical expert, I can hack into anything I want.  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** DAMN STALKER!!!  
  
**SKaibaCorp:** you wish, mutt. I just figured I'd do this to see how pissed off you would get.  
  
**SKaibaCorp has left the room.**  
_  
---  
  
Yuugi typed away in the chatroom, but was suddenly distracted from it when a regular IM window popped up.  
  
_**SKaibaCorp:** hello.  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** oh, hey Kaiba. what, do you need something?  
  
**SKaibaCorp:** to talk to you.  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** sure, shoot  
  
**SKaibaCorp:** I have a score to settle with you...  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** huh? what are you talking about?  
  
**SKaibaCorp:** you and Katsuya are going out...  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** well, yea, we are. does that bother you?  
  
**SKaibaCorp:** Katsuya is my puppy. How dare you try to separate us...  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** what?? you like Katsuya, Kaiba???  
  
**SKaibaCorp:** yes, and I'm going to make you feel sorry for trying to take him away from me  
  
**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** wait! wait... I thought you hated him! I didn't know! Besides, I wasn't trying to hurt you! I had no idea!  
  
**User "SKaibaCorp" is unavailable.  
**_  
---  
  
Seto logged out of AOL Instant Messenger before Yuugi could get in another word. He sat there, bowed his head and crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. He flinched in surprise when Mokuba peeked his head through the door opening.  
  
"Mokuba... how many times have I told you to _NEVER_ disrupt me during my work?"  
  
Mokuba only walked in the rest of the way and closed the door behind him. "It _ISN'T_ your work. It's you scaring the shit out of Yuugi!"  
  
Seto's eyes widened. Had his little brother been spying on him the entire time? He erased the look of surprise and replaced it with a look of irritation. "Change your language, Mokuba." he snapped. "And go to your room and wash up. Dinner will be ready any minute."  
  
"You play a lot dirtier than me, Big Brother. Be sure to wash up really good too." With that, he turned and exited.  
  
"That kid's getting good. He's my brother, after all. He had to learn it from somewhere." He shut down his computer and looked in his bedroom mirror briefly. "But I won't let him stop me from doing what I need to do."  
  
---  
  
The next day after school, Tuesday late afternoon, Yuugi signed onto AIM again.  
  
_**PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE:** hey Katsu-kun  
  
**REBDKJ4825:** hey Yuug'  
  
PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE: so, can you come over to my house today?  
  
REBDKJ4825: ehhh... no... my dad wont let me, as usual but you can meet me somewhere so we can hang out and stuff  
  
PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE: sure, just name the place and I'll be there  
  
REBDKJ4825: alright, meet me in the alley behind Domino's Pizza Parlor. ((A/N: Get it? "Domino's" Pizza Parlor? Giggles Sorry.))  
  
PeIcEsOfThEpUzZlE: why?  
  
REBDKJ4825: my dads like a stalker. after being forced to live in this trash heap with him, the last place he'll expect me to go to is some run- down old alley.  
  
PeIcEsOfThEpUzZle: good thinking, I'll be there in five.  
_  
---  
  
Yuugi, in all honesty, had no idea _WHERE_ the pizza parlor even was. He strode down the sidewalks, beginning to get nervous. But when he caught Honda's wandering, tall, brunette figure in the near distance, he knew that the place was nearby.  
  
Surely enough, by following Honda's clues, he was at the alley of his destination in a few minutes. He slipped inside the dark corridor.  
  
"Katsu-kun?" he faintly called out, not seeing his boyfriend anywhere.  
  
Then he could hear the _"clack, clack, clacking"_ footsteps of someone, and the owner of the footsteps spoke. "Hey, Yuug'..."  
  
_... What... wait a minute... that wasn't Katsu's voice. And I know those weren't his footsteps...  
_  
A tall silhouette continued stepping all the way out of the shadows, revealing his crystal blue eyes.  
  
_... Kaiba?!_ Now it was all obvious. Seto, the technical expert CEO. He'd hacked into Katsu's screenname and tricked Yuugi."Wh-what are you doing here, Kaiba?" Yuugi stuttered in fright. He didn't understand what was going on, but by the looks in Seto's ice-blue orbs, he wasn't liking this encounter.  
  
"You aren't happy to see me?" he asked in mock-shock with a smirk. "Funny, I'm not happy seeing you and Katsuya together, either."  
  
"Th-this is still about Katsu?"  
  
"Didn't I warn you, Yuugi? Didn't I tell you you'd pay for trying to come between the mutt and I?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry! We didn't know! We'd never want to h--"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need any more excuses from you!"  
  
"...--what-- are you going to do to me?!" Yuugi cried out, petrified.  
  
"Shut your mouth and you'll find out." Out of nowhere, Yuugi's shoulders were slammed against one of the two parallel brick walls. Just being snatched by Kaiba's rough hands was painful enough, but the poor victim got pinned so roughly and fast that the wind was knocked out of him. Small tears formed on the edges of his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. Even though Yuugi was feeling helpless and weak, he forced the tears back the best he could.  
  
"Don't! Piss! Me! Off! _AGAIN!!!_" he yelled, pummeling the petite boy's weak gut with every word. With every pound, Yuugi coughed, already finding it almost impossible to breathe.  
  
"Please! Please forgive me, Kaiba!" he shouted shakily, but Seto backhanded him sideways, throwing Yuugi back against a dumpster. Owch! That shoulder blade was going to turn an interesting color later. Yuugi reached up with his hand and softly rubbed his back, and yelped at the pain.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself being jerked into the air by who other than Seto. Then he was thrown onto the ground so harshly that he feared his back broke at first. But that left his thoughts when he found himself able to sit back up again. As he did that, Kaiba kicked his forehead with the steel toe of his black boot and threw his head backwards. Poor Yuugi screamed at the point of the boot giving his head a brain-rattling feeling. Yup, and now there'd be a dark bruise on his forehead as well. The infuriated CEO moved his boot down to his prey's tattered and torn abdomen, where he rested it there as a sign telling Yuugi that he was not going to let him escape.  
  
"A--... Am I g-going to die?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Are you? I don't know... if your pathetic body can hold out for that long, then yes. If not... oops!" He laughed evilly.  
  
_He's gone mad!_ thought the grounded teen desperately. _He needs help...!_  
  
((A/N: Kaiba is wearing his Battle City clothes here, FYI)) Kaiba took one of the arm straps from his tenchcoat and got down on his knees next to Yuugi. He strongly held two hands of the tri-color haired boy in one of his own hands, skillfully using the other to tighten the arm strap around Yuugi's neck.  
  
"No, please! Calm down a minute, Kaiba! I can help you! Wait!" With every sentence Yuugi spoke, the strap became tighter, and with every sentence Yuugi spoke, his words got more and more choked. It Seto kept this up, his windpipe would probably end up get crumbled like a squashed coke can.  
  
He coughed, beginning to lose blood through those coughs as well. He gasped, and the CEO could tell that his prey was begging for oxygen just by looking at the expression in his eyes.  
  
Yuugi thought back to that time where Yami and himself dueled Pegasus in the Shadow Realm, and he passed out from weakness. That's how he was beginning to feel as his breathing was almost non-existent. "K--...! Kat-- su--kun...!!" he rasped out before finally giving up the fight.  
  
As if some kind of miracle was being passed down to him by Ra, he could hear a voice, so close yet so far away: "_KAIBA! WHAT DA HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_"  
  
"K-Katsuya!" Seto whispered nervously. _Damn, he'll hate me forever seeing Yuugi like this!_ he thought in dismay.  
  
"_GET DA HELL OFFA 'IM! RIGHT NOW!_" he ordered. Because of Seto's deep infatuation with the blonde, he did not argue. He removed his foot from Yuugi's stomach and slowly backed away. When the CEO was at a safe distance, he ran up to his boyfriend as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Yuugi's head reeled in a dizzying fashion. _Am I going to die...?_ he asked himself this time. He felt the arm strap being unbuckled and removed from his body, but he was still rendered too weak and feeble to move. His eyes were closed, but he knew that the hands softly stroking his cheek soothingly could only be Katsuya's. "It's okay Yuug', you're safe now..."  
  
"Ka--atsu-kun..." he whispered happily before passing out from the dizzying affects of just now being able to breathe.  
  
---  
  
[End Chapter 3]  
  
Whoo!! That was a fun chapter to write, other than hurting Yuugi... that was horrible...  
  
Anyway, PLEASE R/R!  
  
-SS4ever 


	4. Save Me From the Nightmare

**My One True Friend**  
  
**Chapter Four: Save Me From the Nightmare**  
  
Author's Notes: I made this chapter really short. Don't ask why, I just felt like it. x.x You can call this the "Mini-Chapter" just because I felt like it didn't fit in with any other chapters but I couldn't think of a way to extend it without messing it up...  
  
Another twisted factor in my story, fyi, is that Shizuka is 13, but she's a freshman because of her good grades.  
  
Yay! Notes to the reviewers!  
  
To **Cassie Lupus:** Remember when Yami wouldn't stop teasing Yuugi about leaving his mind link open? Well, Yuugi eventually got so aggrivated that he's now beginning to remember to close it. So, Yami didn't know that Yuugi was in danger, because he lives outside the puzzle and not in it, in his own body, and as Kaiba beat up Yuugi, Yami was blocked by a closed mind link and miles away. Yuugi could have opened the link, but it's hard to think straight when someone's beating the shit out of you, ne? That long paragraph is why Yami didn't help him.  
  
To **Kokoro Kawari:** I LOVE Seto-Katsuya! =P I plan on firstly finishing this fic, writing the Seto-Yami sequel after that, and then I will write my Seto- Katsuya story. So keep an eye out for it in the future =P  
  
To **chibichibi:** I sowwy... .o  
  
I DON'T DON'T DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, storylines... nothing. No use in suing, right?  
  
---  
  
Yuugi woke up from his state of weakness perhaps about two hours later, and Katsu had stayed by his side to look after him the whole time. _Yuugi... if dat Kaiba did any serious damage... I swear, I will kill him..._ he thought. He probably already would have killed him, if he'd had the heart to do so. But his conscience didn't stop him from coming to hunt down the smug CEO.  
  
{[Immediately, Kastu knew he had to take Yuugi home ASAP. He grabbed him, ran him home, promised his return (even though Yuugi couldn't hear it) and returned to the Kaiba Mansion Estate, where he found the teen who'd beaten Yuugi up.  
  
_Shit... what's goin' on?! Is he gonna be okay?!_ Katsuya found Kaiba as he entered the house, without even knocking, and narrowed his eyes. To say his honey-brown orbs contained anger would be an understatement.  
  
"You! You did dis to him! Why?! Why would ya do dis ta Yuugi!!"  
  
Seto was shocked. He had no idea he'd be _THIS_ pissed off! "K-Katsuya, I..."  
  
"You! It's all about ya, idn't it?! Always about what ya want instead of what othas have!"  
  
The CEO had his very rare look of sadness in his own blue orbs, and he averted his ashamed-looking gaze down to the wood-finished floor. "But Katsuya, I l--"  
  
He was stopped by a strong, loud slap on the right cheek. "Save it! I know all about ya likin' me! Ya know what? Dat doedn't botha me, what _DOES_ is dat ya have ta beat people up every time ya don't get your way!!" He paused to rest his vocal chords, which were screaming as much as Katsuya was. "Ya know what, I'm not sure what your problem is, but you can be sure of one thing: you can be sure dat I'll never forgive ya for dis. Good day, Master Kaiba!" With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off.]}  
  
Now he was sitting at Yuugi's side, watching his beloved sleep. He smiled sadly and brushed a lose blonde bang from his other's face. "If anything else happens to ya Yuug'... I'll just die..." he whispered. It was then that he noticed that Yuugi's chest softly heaved up and down. He was breathing! "Oh, thank Ra..."  
  
However, he was apparently sleeping, so Katsuya didn't dare disturb him. He couldn't help but worry, though, because his friend was groaning, tossing and turning in his slumber. He was having some sort of nightmare. Katsuya gently took one of Yuugi's hands and lightly stroked it, trying to dismiss the bad dream.  
  
---  
  
Katsuya loved his Yuugi, but he couldn't stay at his house all night. Even if his nutso father would let him, he didn't want to be a burden on anyone, so he left when it began to get dark. Before he left, he asked, " 'Ey, Yami... what time is it?"  
  
Yami looked at his watch-adorned wrist. "Seven-thirty PM." he told him.  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened in horror. "_SEVEN-THIRTY_?! Fuck! I told my dad I'd be 'ome by seven! He's gonna kill me!"  
  
He bolted out of the house, too scared to say good-bye to anyone. _'E'll be drunk... I'm sure I can talk him outa bein' angry at me..._  
  
---  
  
... Or not. No matter what the blonde would say, the pitiful excuse for a guardian was still furious. "You gotta learn to keep your promises, boy!" he yelled, back-handing him across the face. Katsu's nose bled, and he had to spit to get blood out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure you were _REALLY_ concerned about me." muttered the teen sarcastically. But then his eyes shot open wide, instantly realizing his mistake.  
  
"Don't test me, boy!" the drunk man slurred, pounding a set of brass knuckles into his son's stomach.  
  
Katsu-kun cried out in pain and fell back against a wall. "Arrrghhh... why do ya do this ta me..." he muttered, making it sound like a statement more than a question.  
  
"Why? For one thing, you are _VERY_ disrespectful to your father!"  
  
At this, the blonde clenched his fists and looked angrily yet sadly to the floor. "Respect is a give an' take. You can't jus' keep treating me like shit and expect me ta still treat ya like you're my father." he grunted, narrowing his eyes at him. "It's your choice... either find pleasure in practically killin' me, or stop beatin' me and give me the chance ta 'respect ya.'" Now he shut his eyes tightly and awaited the expected punch in the gut. _THUD!_ There it was.  
  
He got down on the floor and clenched his sides, getting air back as fast as he possibly could. _KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK!_ _Now I guess I know how Yuugi felt..._ he thought as his body was slowly becoming more and more fragile. Deep down, he hoped Yuugi's beating hadn't been as terrible as the one he was having right now.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi transfered homerooms the next day for two reasons: mainly to be with Katsu, but also because he could concentrate better if he got the most boring subject--science--out of the way first. So the 30-person class sat there, waiting for this "big announcement" that Hakubi-sensei said she was going to make.  
  
"Class, as you know, Mrs. Batiers, along with other teachers, have noticed a major slack in students' work. We've given you multiple warnings, but it seems that nothing we do works for you lazy kids... so we've found a solution. We're all going on a little trip to Paris, France."  
  
All the girls gasped in excitement, and all of the boys grinned.  
  
"Believe it or not, this _IS _definitely a punishment. You all will be spending a month is Paris, France, attending school. The school hours will be longer: 5 AM to 5 PM. The work will be harder. This will teach everyone to focus in a distracting environment and therefore will boost the willpower of your pathetic brains. You will need a permission slip signed before a week from this Friday. If you do not turn it in, you will _NOT_ come to school for a month and you will make it up in the summer. And just so you know, this applies to all grades."  
  
The class shuddered at the thought of a month in summer school. Hakubi- sensei walked around, handing out the blue colored permission slips, and once she finished, she began to teach her science class...  
  
---  
  
As the bell rang, teens rushed out of the classroom to go to their second period class. A very tall student brushed roughly past Katsuya, putting pressure on his back. He groaned.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Katsu-kun?" asked Yuugi curiously. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Wh-what? No, it-it's really nothing..." said the other boy hastily.  
  
Yuugi took his boyfriend's wrist and pulled him into the boys' bathroom. The blonde demanded what Yuugi was doing, and the smaller replied, "I'm finding out what's going on, Katsu." Without allowing the other to slip in another word, he snatched the bottom seem of Katsuya's shirt and lifted it up so he could see his back. There was a large, dark blue and black bruise planted between his shoulder blades. He stared at it in fright.  
  
"... Katsu... your dad did this to you, didn't he?" he inquired.  
  
The REBD wielder just stared back into the two pools of amethyst. He couldn't lie. He couldn't tell the truth. All he could do was look at him in silence.  
  
"Dear Ra... I knew your dad was strict... b-but I d-didn't know he hit you!" He removed his shirt the rest of the way to see what other damage had been done. The taller felt himself turning red at Yuugi eyeing his upper body, especially closely examining his chest. Gradually, his blush grew deeper. "... Oh my Ra..." whispered Yuugi. "You've gotta go to Paris, Katsu! You've gotta get away from your father! We need to call the police this afternoon...!"  
  
"Yuug', my dad is my guardian, and he'll never agree ta let me go ta Paris." he pointed out, quickly pulling his T-shirt back on.  
  
"Then we have to do something about it today!"  
  
Katsuya waited a few moments before responding. "... We'll see, Yuugi..."  
  
---  
  
The phone rang at the Jounouchi residence, and fearing that the _BRRRING!_ would wake his father up from his deep, drunken sleep, Katsu immediately picked up the phone. " 'Ello?"  
  
"Hey Katsuya!" came his nee-chan's soft, energetic voice.  
  
" 'Ey sis! What do ya need?"  
  
"Umm... well, big brother... the truth is... Yuugi told me what's going on with Dad... I talked Mom into signing your permission slip to Paris in his place!"  
  
Katsuya blinked. "Really? Is dat even legal?"  
  
"Who cares?! It's not legal for him to abuse you either, nii-san!"  
  
Katsu was secretly overwhelmed with excitement. He was actually going to Paris!  
  
---  
  
**[End Chapter Four]**  
  
I'm really sorry that this chapter sucked, but a somewhat decent excuse it written up there! Anyway, R/R, even though there's not much to R/R about... -.-  
  
_((Yami Stef: Dammit Stef, you're so LAZY!))_  
  
-SS4ever 


	5. To Paris, the City of Lights

**My One True Friend**  
  
**Chapter V: To Paris, the City of Lights**  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay... -.- I get distracted...  
  
I hate repeating myself... I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!  
  
---  
  
"Here, Katsuya." said his mother softly, handing him the signed paper.  
  
Katsu was overwhelmed with excitement as he jumped up and down happily like a spoiled little kid on Christmas morning. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" he yelled ecstatically. It was two days later, and he'd gotten taken into custody from his mother since the police got a call about an abusive father. Considering his mother hated him, he was pretty miserable after that, but hey, he was going to be able to forget all of that and go to PARIS! PARIS, FRANCE! He wasn't going to let anything disappoint him.  
  
---  
  
**_Saturday, One Week and One Day Later  
  
Arrival At Paris  
_**  
Katsuya coiled his arm around Yuugi's waist as they stepped off of the plane. They'd ridden the plane for _hours_,[A/N: I have no idea a plane trip from Japan to France would take...] and they were exhausted from the ride.  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in front of the massive high school group and began to shout out directions. "Everyone! Shut the hell up and pay attention because I'm only saying this once!"  
  
The hundreds of kids who had been talking suddenly ceased to speak and turned their attention to Kaiba. "Thank you. Now, listen, you will be positioned in that hotel..." he paused and turned around to point at the tall building. "All of you have been made reservations individually. You have the right to room with anyone from Domino High School that you want to room with, as long as we keep the roommates same sex." At this, Katsuya and Yuugi looked at each other, grinning. "When you decide on your roommate, go with them to join your reservations to one room. Today is a free day, but get your asses back to the hotel pretty damn fast, because school starts at 5 AM sharp tomorrow, and _EVERYONE_ will attend! Now, beat it!"  
  
"Gladly," muttered Katsuya bitterly. Seto was really getting on his nerves.  
  
---  
  
Yuugi and Katsuya opened the door to their hotel room, # 925. _[AN: On a telephone, 9-2-5 can spell "YAK" abbreviating "Yuugi and Katsuya" :-P]_ The innocent bundle of light gently set his bag down and then sprung upwards and onto the double bed, giggling. What a room!  
  
Katsuya picked up the tri color haired boy's bags along with his own and carried them over to a dresser, where they'd unload their belongings later. Once those were out of the way, he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to his boyfriend. "'Ey, buddy..." he began with a smirk.  
  
Yuugi giggled once again and blushed slightly. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the shorter of the two's waist and tackled him down to the bed.  
  
---  
  
After being dismissed from school the next day at 5 PM, Katsuya was exhausted. "Damn..." he muttered as he held Yuugi's hand, leading him away from the learning facility. "Today was the first time I ever saw algebra problems dance..."  
  
The smaller groaned, yawned and stretched. "I think you're just tired."  
  
"No shit, love." answered the REBD wielder. He grinned. "Especially after last night's endeavas'..."  
  
Yuugi blushed deeply, savoring each shred of memory from the previous night. "Ummm... so, where are we going?"  
  
"La Tour Eiffel," replied Katsu with a French accent. "It's gonna be dark soon, and I heard there's an incredible view from the top at night."  
  
Yuug' stopped walking and stared up at his lover. "... Even though you're afraid of heights...?"  
  
Katsu-kun put a finger to Yuugi's lips. "Shhh, don't remind me." he said. "I'm doing it because I know it's something you've always wanted to do."  
  
"Awwww..." said the smaller of the duo, jumping onto his other's back. "You're so sweet!"  
  
---  
  
Yuugi stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower in complete awe. Incredible! He thought he'd never get to do this... ever! The City of Lights was absolutely _beautiful_ in its mysterious darkness. Lights all across the area flickered like immobilized fireflies. "Hey, Katsu, are you seeing this?" he said before looking beside him and realizing that the aforementioned blonde was not at his side.  
  
Suddenly, two arms coiled around him, and he felt some teeth nibble on his ear lightly. "I'm glad you like it. I know I do. In the darkness of night, your beauty is even truer."  
  
Yuugi giggled and held one of Katsuya's hands in his own. "Are you feeling nervous?"  
  
"Jus' a lil'," he admittied, gently placing his head on Yuugi's so he too could see the spectacular view. "But it's nothin I can't handle."  
  
A muffled roar erupted from somewhere--or someone. "Hungry?" asked the owner of the Puzzle, laughing.  
  
"Hell, yea." replied Katsu-kun. "Ya wanna go eat at dat café?"  
  
He nodded and lead Katsuya to the front counter. A somewhat familiar waiter looked from Yuugi to Katsuya, back and forth for a while, then smirked. "... Right this way, gentlemen."  
  
He lead them to a table with two chairs and a perfect view of Paris.  
  
"My name is Otogi, and I'll be your waiter this evening. Could I get you two some appetizers?"  
  
The conversation went on like that, and once he left, Yuugi and his lover went into conversation.  
  
Otogi retreated into the corner and pulled a tiny microphone toward his mouth and flipped a small switch. "Otogi to Kaiba," he hissed.  
  
"What _is_ it, Otogi?!" Seto yelled back irritably.  
  
"... I was just calling to report in. It was just as you said: the runt and the dog came right to the café. Once I get them their meals, the stage will be set."  
  
"Perfect. Then go and take their orders. I'll be at the top of the tower shortly."  
  
The microphone clicked off, and the ebony haired teen grinned once more, turned on his heel, and made his way back to the couple's table...  
  
---  
  
**[End Chapter V]  
**  
Okay, R/R, tell me what you thought... sorry this chapter sucked, I got writer's block again...  
  
-SS4ever 


End file.
